The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Some image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, or facsimile machines incorporate an operation portion at the front of the apparatus. The operation portion accepts operation by a user with respect to the apparatus. In recent years, some image forming apparatuses incorporate a human detecting portion for detecting the presence of a human body around the apparatus. There is known an example of a conventional image forming apparatus that incorporates such an operation portion and a human detecting portion.
The conventional image forming apparatus incorporates an operation panel and a human detecting sensor. The human detecting sensor detects that a human is close to the apparatus main body. This image forming apparatus previously counts the results of detection by the human detecting sensor for each of different time zones. This image forming apparatus keeps the operation panel lit in a time zone when many people approach the apparatus main body, and keeps the operation panel extinguished in a time zone when few people approach the apparatus main body. This makes it possible to reduce power consumption in the image forming apparatus.